


idealism sits in prison, chivalry fell on his sword

by Slytherwitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Ficlet, M/M, No Dialogue, dead harry potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: His lover is dead, and Draco Malfoy knows that he played a hand in his death.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 7





	idealism sits in prison, chivalry fell on his sword

**Author's Note:**

> Title: From Eden by Hozier

_**idealism sits in prison, chivalry fell on his sword** _

Draco Malfoy didn’t choose the winning side of the war. No, he was brought over by his parents, forced into a role he didn’t want to play. He was sixteen, he was a child. He didn’t mean to be a war hero. He didn’t want to be a war hero.

That was always Harry. He’s always rushed into danger head first, saving everyone he could. He would drop everything he's doing to fight, knowing that if he didn’t, lives would end.

And that’s what happened. His life ended.

Draco lived. In a world that’s been brought to chaos, Draco lived. The same Draco who clung to rules and order, societal norms until society collapsed, lived to see the chaos unfold. It’s died down now, but his lover died and let it rise to its climax.

The war is over and Draco Malfoy still stands, able to say he’s still alive. But without his chaos to his order, he cannot say he’s truly living. For Draco Malfoy is a shell of himself, no longer the boy he once was and never achieving the man he was always meant to be.


End file.
